1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support systems, and more particularly, to a head support system that is mounted to a seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often times, especially when traveling in an automobile, the head of an infant or toddler often sways while the infant or toddler is asleep in a seat assembly such as a car seat. In some cases, such swaying can cause discomfort to the infant or toddler.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0082205, published on Apr. 20, 2006 to Hobson for Sleeping Aid. However, it differs from the present invention because Hobson teaches a hat with a hook and loop type fastener that directly attaches to a second piece of hook and loop type fastener that is situated on the flat back area of a car seat, child carrier device, wheel chair or any other restraint device used to transport infants or toddlers, larger children or physically challenged individuals.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0108850, published on May 25, 2006 to Miller for Device and Method for Head Restraint. However, it differs from the present invention because Miller teaches a device capable of supporting a user's head when the user is seated in an upright position having a head support device with a support apparatus capable of fitting between a user's back and a seat surface and a securing apparatus capable of holding the user's head, wherein the support apparatus provides a rigid or semi-rigid support when fitted between the user and the seat surface and the securing apparatus is capable of securing the user's head to the support apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0268377, published on Dec. 8, 2005 to Massey for Head Restraint Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Massey teaches a head restraint system for supporting the head of a person wearing headwear while seated. Massey's head restraint is comprised of a headwear portion and a rear-mounting portion. The headwear portion is comprised of an article of headwear with one part of a fastener attached at the rear of the headwear. The rear-mounting portion comprises the other part of said fastener attached to the rear mount such that a user wearing the headwear may lean his or her head against the seat thereby engaging the parts of the fastener and in turn restraining the users head. In some embodiments, the rear mount is the back of a seat, and in other embodiments, a separate rear-mounting fixture is provided.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,802 issued to Moran on Oct. 5, 2004 for Head Support Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Moran teaches a head support device for supporting the head of a person in an upright position against the back support of a chair. The head support device includes a flexible panel having a first side and a second side. The panel has a first edge, a second edge, a third edge, and a fourth edge wherein the first and second edges are positioned opposite of each other. The third and fourth edges extend outward in opposite directions at junctures with the first and second edges such that four flaps are defined. A fastening means removably fastens two flaps on the third edge together and the two flaps on the fourth edge together. A securing means removably secures the first side of the panel to the chair.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,031 issued to Meistrell on Nov. 17, 1987 for Head Restraint. However, it differs from the present invention because Meistrell teaches a head support for a traveler sitting in a chair having a headrest, and which includes a first band adapted to be fitted in adjustably wrapped condition closely about the user's head and at eye or forehead level, a band retention structure associated with the band for retaining the band in said wrapped condition, and a head restraint structure coupled to the band and adapted to be coupled to the headrest for restraining the user's head against lateral side-to-side movement relative to the headrest.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.